Hetalia High
by Insaine
Summary: Follow Grace Robertson through her busy life through high school with the Hetalia gang.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's POV

"Dude, I swear that teacher is out to get me!" Alfred claimed as he slumped against the locker next to mine.

I pulled out my text books and threw my bag over my shoulder, "What are you going on about now?" I asked sighing. I had to tutor some of the underclassmen this afternoon and I didn't want to be late.

"History class. I totally failed that stupid exam! Look!" He thrust his exam into my face.

I cringed back in order to avoid being hit and took the paper. I could barely make out the words in his sloppy script and sighed, "Alfred, perhaps you would do better if you worked on your penmanship. Maybe the teacher would be able to read it." I looked over the comments from the teacher before handing it back to him, "Actually studying wouldn't hurt either." I shut my locker and started heading toward the library.

"Dude! I got an awesome idea! You could tutor me!"

I shook my head as Alfred caught up to me. "Alfred, I don't have time to tutor you. You can study on your own." Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder, pulling me to a halt. "What they devil-"

"Who's the new girl?" I followed his gaze across the courtyard. My eyes landed on a young woman talking to two young men excitedly. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail and her bangs fell just above her eyes. She had on a grey tank top that had the captain America symbol in the middle of it and black jeans with white shoes. A black bag was slug over her shoulder. I smiled slightly at the sight of her, she was one of my closest friends. However, I was a bit confused he couldn't be talking about Grace, "Who are you talking about?"

Alfred pointed, "The chick talking to Lovino and Feliciano."

I frowned, "You're talking about Grace?"

Alfred's face lit up, "You know her?"

I nodded slightly, "You don't? She's been going here since freshman year. She even cheers at your games. She's a flyer." Alfred still looked confused. "She's your brother's best friend." I pushed trying to jog his memory.

Alfred cocked his head to the side, "Matthew has friends?"

I shook my head at his comment, "Of course he has friends. Just because he's not on the football team doesn't mean he has no friends."

Alfred laughed obnoxiously, "Well, I know that, Dude! I mean, you're not on the team and you have friends!" Suddenly his laughter stopped and he looked down at me seriously, "You do have friends, don't you?"

"Of course I have friends, you ass hat!" I shouted and turned away from him.

"Arthur! Bro! Where are you going?" He asked catching up to me once again.

"I have underclassmen to tutor and thanks to you I'm going to be late."

"Wait, dude I want to ask you something?" He asked pulling me to a stop once more.

"Bloody hell… What is it, Alfred?" I asked still irritated from his insinuation that I had no friends.

He gripped me by the shoulders and started down at me, "You've got to introduce me to Grace." I opened my mouth to protest when Alfred was tackled off of me.

Alfred's POV

"Mattie! I thought you were at home sick today! I didn't see you all day!"

I held my hands away from the small feminine voice. Did she just call me Mattie? I'm not Matthew. This didn't happen. People didn't mistake me for Matthew, they mistook him for me. "I'm not Matthew." I managed to spit out.

The girl looked up at me in shock. She immediately released me and took a few steps back a dark blush spreading across her face, "I'm so sorry! You look a lot like Matthew from far away." Her eyes fell on Arthur and her blush started to fade, "Arthur, don't you have tutoring right now?" She asked her hazel eyes locking on him.

He sighed, "I do, but Alfred here wanted me to introduce you. Alfred, this is Grace Robertson. Grace, this is Alfred Jones. He's Matthew's half-brother."

Her lips formed an 'O' and a smile formed across her face, "That explains a lot. Well, it's nice to meet you, but I have a practice to get to. I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur?" She asked looking at the Brit as she began retreating toward the girls' locker room.

"Of course, Love. I'll talk to you later." I watched her retreating figure. She was even cuter up close. "Well, there's your introduction. Now I need to go. Goodbye, Alfred."

I let Arthur go this time and started toward the boys' locker room to change for football practice. "How the hell did she mistake me for Matthew?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred's POV

I pulled into the driveway and cut my trucks ignition. I sat there for a moment, not feeling like using the energy it would take to get out of the car and walk to the house. I noticed an unfamiliar car parked in front of the house, but brushed it off. People parked there all the time going to the neighbor's house. Finally I picked up my bags from the passenger seat and hopped out of the car. I opened the door and heard giggling coming from the living room. I put down my sports bag and backpack before walking into the living room. Textbooks were everywhere and in the middle of it all was Matthew and some girl. "Matt?" The girl turned around to look at me and I recognized her as Grace.

"Hey, how was practice?" Matthew asked looking up at me smiling ever so slightly.

"Brutal. Gilbert tackled me after practice when I was walking to the parking lot." I threw myself onto the couch.

"Don't you have homework?" He asked again.

I laughed loudly, "Heroes don't do homework, Matt!"

Out of nowhere, Grace stood up, "I should probably get going. It's getting kind of late and I promised Vash I'd help him with his English essay."

Matt stood up too, "Oh, alright. I'll walk you out." I waited for Matt to come back and he returned to the floor.

"So, what was she doing here?" I asked curiously.

Matt picked up his stuffed polar bear and hugged it to his chest and he began flipping through his math book, "She brought me my homework and caught me up with what I missed today."

"So you're friends with her?" I asked casually.

Matthew nodded a small smile forming on his lips, "Of course, Grace is my best friend."

I raised an eyebrow and sat up watching him carefully, "Do you like her?"

Matthew looked up looking very confused, his curl bouncing as he turned to me. "I just told you-"

"No, do you like her?"

Matthew seemed to get the idea and turned red, "N-no! We're just friends!"

"You so do, you're blushing like crazy!" I laughed.

This only made him blush harder, "I'm blushing because you make me uncomfortable, jerk! I'm going to my room." He grumbled picking up his books.

"Oh, come on, Matt. I was just teasing you!" I shouted after him, but he was gone. "There's no need to be so damn sensitive." I muttered to myself turning on the TV. Well now Matt wasn't going to tell me anything about Grace. I guess I'll just have to ask Arthur or what did she say about Vash? I could ask him at workouts in the morning.

Grace's POV

I hummed to the radio as I drove along toward Feliciano's house. He and Antonio were supposed to help me with Spanish. I finally arrived to the house to see Ludwig's old truck in the driveway and hesitated getting out. It wasn't that I didn't like Ludwig, it's just that I wasn't expecting him. I rang the doorbell and rocked back and forth on my heels until Feli opened the door, "Grace! Come in! We've been waiting for you! Ludwig and Kiku came over, I hope that's okay, ve"

I flushed. Kiku was here? "Yeah, that's okay." I smiled trying to calm myself.

"Antonio! Grace is here!" Antonio stuck his head out of the door of the living room as I followed Feliciano through the house.

Antonio had his usual excited grin on, "Chica! Where were you?"

I shrugged, "I had cheer and then I brought Matthew his homework and caught him up on what he missed." Antonio threw his arm around me and pulled me into the living room where Ludwig was sitting on the couch across from Kiku and Feliciano happily skipped over to sit between them. Lovino was sitting in an arm chair facing us, looking more pissed off than usual.

"Hey, Grace. I brought my guitar. You should play something for us!" Antonio said excitedly.

"Toni, no. I just came to work on my Spanish." I said watching him sitting on the arm of the couch between Ludwig and Lovino.

"Come on, Grace. Just a little bit? You never play for us." Antonio said.

I felt uncomfortable with all eyes on me. "Fine, just a little bit." Antonio grabbed his guitar from where it was propped up against the wall and handed it to me. I sat on the arm of Lovino's chair, but he was too busy glaring daggers into Ludwig to notice, "Alright, but no making sun of me. I'm still working on learning this song."

"Then play a song you know, Ragazza." Lovino mumbled still glaring.

"Why don't you stop telling me how to live my life, Lovi?" He shot me a dirty look.

I ignored him and started to play, "Wait that's not right. Hold on." I started again, "Alright's that's better." I looked up smiling a little before turning my attention back to what I was playing,

"Let the bough break, let it come down crashing. Let the sun fade out to a dark sky. I can't say I'd even notice it was absent. 'Cause I could live by the light I your eyes. I'll unfold before you. Would have strung together the very first words to a lifelong love letter." I giggled before continuing, "Tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose you. I will become yours and you will become mine. I chose you. I choose you."

I stopped and looked up at the guys in the room. Antonio started clapping and I smiled. "So will you please help me now before I fail Spanish?"

"After you finish the song." Antonio prompted.

I shook my head and leaned the guitar against the wall, "Spanish first music later."

Lovino's POV

I watched as Grace was led out of the room by my fratello and the tomato bastard. I could never tell if she hated me or we were friends. I looked at the current company I was keeping and got up, not wanting to be alone with Ludwig and Kiku, who were talking about something quietly.

I got up and went into the kitchen where Grace still looked confused as ever. "Antonio, I don't get it." Antonio started speaking Spanish rapidly and then paused. Grace stared at him for a moment as if she didn't know what to do, "That made no sense at all." Antonio sighed, mumbling in Spanish under his breath.

"Come on, Grace. It's easy, ve!" Feliciano stated excitedly.

"For you maybe." She mumbled.

"I can teach you." I offered before I could stop myself. Everyone in the room looked to me and I felt my face redden.

"Really?" Grace asked looking unsure.

"If you don't want my help, you just-"

"No, no! I'd like that." I nodded and sat next to her and gave her homework a quick look over. It really was easy, but I didn't say so. Antonio and Feliciano went back to the living room and I sat with Grace. After an hour she started to understand. "I think I get it. A little anyways. Thanks, Lovi." She said turning her smile on me.

I swallowed, "It was nothing. You should have asked me for help in the first place instead of those two idiotas."

"I'll remember that for next time," She placed a quick thank you kiss on my cheek and then she was gone. "Bye, guys! Don't forget, we have a meeting tomorrow at lunch!" I sat quietly touching my cheek. What the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Grace's POV

"Feliciano, pick one already!" I demanded, getting frustrated with him. We were still trying to figure out who was going where to do reports this week.

"I don't know, I want to help with everything." He said getting flustered.

I sighed, "Why don't you just come with me? I'm going to report of the hockey game Thursday. Friday night Kiku and Ludwig can do the football game?" I suggested looking up to Kiku and Ludwig to see if they had any complaints.

"That sounds fine." Ludwig said writing something down on his notebook, but not looking up at me. Kiku simply nodded, giving me a ghost of a smile.

I smiled back, "Okay that sounds perfect. We can all meet up on Saturday afternoon and start putting it together for Monday."

They all nodded and I picked up my bag, "Alright well, we have to get to class." We left the club room and separated, Kiku and I to World History and Ludwig and Feli to Anatomy. "Hey, Mattie!" I said excitedly taking my seat next to him and behind Kiku.

"Hey, Grace." A tiny smile placed on his lips.

"Are you ready for the game Thursday?" I asked turning in my seat to face him.

He gave a tiny nod, "Are you going?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Of course I'm going! I wouldn't miss your game! Besides I'm reporting on it for the newspaper. Feliciano's going with me."

"You're not reporting on my game?" An annoyingly familiar voice questioned.

I looked up to see Matthew's brother, Alfred, "Well, no. It'd be a little hard when I don't watch the game." Being on the cheer team meant I had my back to the field most of the time.

Alfred's signature smile seemed to falter, "Right."

I turned my back on him dismissing him and got back to Matt, "Speaking of Friday, do you have plans for after the game? I'm going out for ice cream with Vash and a couple other people. Do you want to come with?"

Matthew's smile widened. He didn't get invited to anything very often. People tended to forget about him unless he was playing hockey, then everyone knew who he was. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Awesome, I'll text you details tonight." He nodded and I turned around in my seat to see Alfred still standing by my desk.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

I blinked once. I did mind. I minded a lot actually, but I couldn't say that. After all he was Matthew's brother. "Sure, you can go."

His cocky smile returned to his face, "Sweet, text me the details too." He scribbled his phone number on my notebook and took off to the back of the room where Matthias and Gilbert were.

I looked to Matthew who gave me an apologetic smile. "Do you think he'll really go?" I asked. I knew I sounded concerned, but Matthew knew how I felt about his brother. In all honesty I didn't even know him that well, just a few stories that I'd heard from a few people. That and the basic things everyone knew about the school's infamous quarterback.

Matthew looked back to where his brother was and then to me, "Probably." I groaned. Great.

Matthew's POV

Class was rather uneventful and I started walking to AP English with Grace. She was walking between myself and Arthur with Kiku in front. "Kiku, do you want to come with us for ice cream after the game Friday?" Grace's voice was cheerful as usual and I smiled. She was always so happy.

"We'll see." Kiku replied and Grace's smile dropped. She looked like he'd just pinched her in the stomach.

"Okay then." I saw her clutch her books a little closer to her chest and glanced at Arthur who was watching her with concern. Why had Kiku's rejection hurt her so much?

"Hey, Grace. Have you asked Lovino and Feliciano?" Arthur asked trying to make her feel better. She seemed to always enjoy spending time with the twins.

A tiny smile broke out of her face, "No, I'm going over there tonight though. Lovino's helping me with Spanish." Arthur smiled and glanced up at me. I smiled. I was glad Grace wasn't so upset anymore, I just wished I knew why she was upset in the first place.

We walked into class and went our separate ways. I went to sit beside Roderich in the back, Kiku beside Yao in the front row, and Grace between Arthur and Vash in the third row. I watched Grace speak excitedly to Vash, who looked indifferent about whatever it was. I caught his eye as he glanced over to me and I looked down quickly and began scribbling in the corner of my notebook. Thankfully this was the last class of the day and then I could head down to the hockey rink for practice. Our teacher came in and we continued our discussion on _King Lear_. As usual, Grace and Arthur had the most to say on the subject. Yao would jump in when he disagreed with whatever they said, but that wasn't very often. Kiku just watched, but didn't say anything. Vash would only offer his opinion if it was asked and I wasn't even sure Roderich was playing attention. He seemed to be scribbling music notes in his notebook. I tried to contribute, but as usual, it was overlooked. Grace, and occasionally Arthur, would look back at me when I tried to say something, but other than that, I didn't exist. I sighed and just took my notes in the back. This was going to be a long class.

Grace's POV

"Lovi, what are you still doing here? You usually leave during sixth period." I ask pointed out as soon as I saw the irritable Italian leaning against my locker as if it was the most normal think in the world.

He looked up, green eyes nervous, "I wanted to talk to you, Ragazza." He pushed off my locker and turned to face me.

I spared him a glance as I put in my combination, "Yeah? I don't mean to sound rude, but I have an ASB meeting right now. Can it wait until I come over tonight?" I asked depositing my copy of _King Lear_ along with my world history text and removing my Spanish book and pre-calculous text.

"Here." I barely had time to turn to him before he thrust a pink rose into my face. I flinched back before taking it gingerly. I looked up to him, but he was looking away and blushing.

I smiled, "Thank you, Lovi."

"Idiota, I told you to stop calling me that." He mumbled.

"I really have to go, but I'll see you tonight okay?" I asked. He nodded before turning away without another word. I looked down at the flower in my hand and smiled glancing up at his retreating figure and shutting my locker.

I walked into the ASB room, twirling the flower absentmindedly and took a seat between Gilbert-our president-, who was at the head of the table, and Arthur-the junior class representative. Kiku- the secretary- sat across from me between Gilbert and Vash- our treasurer. "Glad you could make it, Frau. That's a very pretty flower. Who gave it to you?"

I glanced up at Gilbert, who had a smirk playing at his lips. I put it down on the table, "Lovino. So we need to talk about the homecoming game. What are we doing?" I asked diverging the subject away from me.

"Lovino Vargas? He gave you a rose?" Gilbert asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes, Gil. Now can we talk about the game? We only have two weeks to get this done." I pointed out.

"Grace is right, let's get started shall we?" Arthur chimed in before Gilbert could say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace's POV

I sat on floor, leaning against the side of Lovino's bed. I had my text book and notes laid out on the floor in front of me. Lovino was lying on his stomach atop his bed, looking over my shoulder at my work. "That's wrong." He noted offhandedly as I worked on translations.

I looked down at the column and sighed retrieving my white out and whiting it out. "Then what is it?" I asked frustrated with all the white marks on my paper.

"You tell me." He insisted continuing to watch me struggle.

I sighed looking at the word. For all I knew I was writing in Greek. I dropped my pen and turned to face him, crossing my legs in front of me, "I don't know, that's why I'm here I need help."

Lovino watched me for a moment before moving off the bed and next to me. "Pop quiz." I groaned. "Shut up, Idiota, I'm trying to help you." He ordered. He looked down and then back to me, "I want you to translate these words into English. Got it?" I nodded. "Okay, Libro."

I thought it over, "Book?" I questioned.

Lovino nodded and thought of the next word. "Alegre."

I bit my lip and glanced at my book, but he promptly shut it. "No cheating. You know this, it's easy."

I sighed, "Easy for you to say." I mumbled. "Umm…. Happy?" I asked again unsure of myself.

He nodded, "Good. Last one, alright? …bésame."

I thought about it for a moment. I glanced down at my notes, but it wasn't there. I tried breaking down the word in my mind. Finally I smiled, knowing the answer, "Kiss me."

Before I could even process what I had said, Lovino had me pulled me to him, his lips pressed against mine. I didn't even have time to respond before he pulled away. His face red as a tomato. "Right. I told you, you could do it." He said turning back to my book and opening it. Unsure of what to do, I went back to doing my Spanish homework with Lovino's help.

When I finished I closed the book and we sat in an awkward silence. "Lovino…" I started, but stopped. What on Earth was I going to say? I was so confused.

"Don't worry about it. My fratello told me you like Kiku. I just…" He didn't look at me.

"Come on, Lovi. I think we both know there's nothing happening with Kiku. He doesn't care about me." I said a bit bitterly, packing my book and note book into my backpack.

Lovino laughed bitterly, "Yeah well…"

I turned to face him, but he was still looking down. "Hey, can we talk about this?" I asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, Ragazza." He said.

I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. "You cause quite an uproar at the ASB meeting with that rose." I motioned to the rose sitting on the floor by my backpack. I just wanted him to talk to me.

Still, Lovino refused to meet my eye, "Stupid rose." He muttered.

I gave him a small smile, "I thought it was sweet, but you said you wanted to talk to me about something. I'd like to know what it was." I reminded him.

Finally he looked at me, "It doesn't matter." Then his gaze fell back to the floor.

Was he really this insecure that he doesn't think what he has to say matters? "It matters to me. Please?" I asked again. He mumbled something under his breath. "What?" I pressed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to homecoming with me, but you'd rather go with Kiku." He informed me.

I took one of his hands in mine and he looked up in surprise. "If you still want to go with me… I'd love to go with you, Lovi. Honestly." He looked back up to me and nodded. I kissed his cheek, "Then its settled. I'll see you tomorrow, but I really do need to get home." He nodded and I left him.

Lovino's POV  
>I had a chance. Maybe Feliciano was wrong. Maybe she didn't like Kiku as much as he thought. I placed my hand over the cheek she'd kissed and smiled to myself. Grace might really like me after all. I sighed to myself and started on my own homework. "Fratello! I'm going to make pasta! Come help!" I heard Feliciano call, breaking me out of my thoughts of the upcoming dance. I got up and walked down the stairs to see Feliciano had already started. "So, how did it go?" He asked turning on the stove.<p>

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, "She said yes." I answered calmly, but my heart was pounding painfully in my chest.

I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug in an instant. "Fratello, I'm so happy for you!"

I broke myself out of it and dropped the pasta into the bubbling pot. "Whatever. I told you to stop touching me." I could practically hear Feliciano's smile drop.

"Right… Sorry." His sadness didn't last long and he was soon chatting excitedly about something, but I wasn't listening. I had other things to preoccupy my mind: Like Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace's POV

"Stand still, Feli." I giggled as he squirmed.

"I'm sorry, but it's cold ve." He pointed out squirming even more.

I dipped my paint brush back into the dark blue paint and kept painting the school emblem on his cheek, "This was your idea." I glanced at the clock, if we didn't hurry we'd be late for the hockey game. It was only across campus, but still. I took a step back. "Okay, there we have it." I had to give myself a pat on the back. The emblem wasn't half as bad as I had expected. You could at least tell what it was.

"What's with the blue blob on your face?" I turned to see Lovino coming over to where I was standing.

I pouted, "It's the school emblem. See?" I pointed at the logo on my sweatshirt.

Lovino rolled his eyes and took the brush from me, "Here." He put one knee up on the bench Feliciano was sitting on and started painting carefully. I watched him work carefully and quickly for a minute or so. When he pulled away it looked much better, "There you go. Why are you painting on my fratello anyways?" Lovino asked looking at me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Feliciano beat me to it, "We're going to the hockey game and we wanted to show school spirit!"

"It's for the newspaper. That and I was going to take a few pictures for the yearbook." I explained and showed him my camera as proof.

Lovino looked between us before throwing an arm around my shoulders. I felt my face begin to heat up. I still wasn't sure if I felt as strongly about Lovino as he evidently felt about me, but I was willing to give him a chance. "I'll go with you."

I glanced up at him, "Okay, if you want to." I said glancing at Feli who looked overjoyed to have his brother coming with us.

"I just said I did, didn't I Ragazza?" He snapped tugging me a little closer.

I nodded, a little confused by his outburst. "Yeah, right. We should go or we'll be late." I decided and we all walked toward the stadium.

Lovino's POV  
>Feliciano and Grace were, like the rest of the crowd, on their feet most of the time. I sat in my seat and watched Grace live the game through her camera, only occasionally putting it down to cheer on Matthew Williams. She shout and clap in excitement. I had no idea what was going on, so I just watched them skate around the ice. When the game finally ended, we had won.<p>

"Come on, let's go interview Matthew." Grace said motioning for Feliciano to follow her down the stairs, "Come on, Lovi." She said tugging on the sleeve of my jacket and pulling me down behind her toward the ice.

When we got to the floor level, she opened the door to the rink and jumped up onto the wall between where the players would sit and the ice where Matthew and a few others we're currently talking. "Hey, Captain!" She called out. Matthew looked over to her, said something to his team and then skated over to us. I placed a hand on her back and glared at the Canadian. "Hey, Mattie. So can we ask you a few questions for the paper?" She asked. You could hear the smile in her voice.

Matthew nodded, "Sure, Grace." He pulled off his helmet and put it down on the wall next to her before running a nervous hand through his hair. A blush was apparent on his face although I was unsure if it was due to him being a nervous wreck most of the time, Grace being so close to him, or the cold.

"Awesome." Grace said before she and Feli started shooting off question after question about the game. Matthew answered in a quiet voice with a soft smile on his face and I wrapped my arm around Grace's waist holding her closer and closer as time went on. I hope she doesn't like Matthew. Or worse, Feliciano. After all they do spend a lot of time together. "Okay, thanks Matt. I'll see you tomorrow." She placed a kiss on his cheek before turning around and hopping off the wall, gripping me by the shoulders for support. I glared at the retreating form of Matthew Williams before releasing Grace and stomping off.

Grace's POV

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Feliciano as Lovino stomped away in the other direction. Feliciano shrugged and I started after him. "Lovino!" He was already halfway across the courtyard when I got outside. I chased him down and caught him by the sleeve of his jacket, "Hey, wait up a second will you?"

He rounded on me and I took a step back. His face was red and he looked angry. "What do you want?" He spat.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Did I do something? Why are you acting so crazy all of a sudden?" I asked annoyed at his sudden attitude.

"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend?" He asked accusingly.

I watched him for a second, "Are you talking about Matthew? He's not my boyfriend." I explained.

He waved it off, "Whatever, Ragazza."

He started to turn away and I grabbed him arm, "No, not whatever. Why are you being so weird about this? I didn't do anything. Even if I did we aren't anything, Lovino. There's no reason for you to be so mad at me." I rationalized.

Lovino grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine and pulled away after a second. "I want to be something to you, Grace." He didn't meet my gaze.

I tilted his face up slightly and brushed my lips against his making his tense in surprise, "Then let's try being something."

Alfred's POV

"Dude, how was the game?" I asked pausing my videogame as Matthew walked in.

He fell onto the couch next to me, looking exhausted, "We won. You would have known that if you went to my games." Matthew said plainly.

I shrugged, "Cool. So are you going to the football game tomorrow night?" I asked leaning back and looking over to him.

"Yeah. We're all hanging out after the game." He reminded me.

I nodded, "Oh, yeah. Grace invited us." Matthew mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't catch it. "I think I'm going to ask her to homecoming." I informed him.

Matthew looked shocked. "What? You hardly know her."

I rolled my eyes at him, "So? She's cute. I can get to know her later." I decided.

"I think she already has a date." He warned.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "Matt, I don't think you understand. I'm the hero. The hero always gets the girl, don't worry about it." I turned back to my game and Matthew sighed before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace's POV

"Mattie!" waved Matthew and – much to my displeasure- Alfred over to where I sat in the bed of Vash's truck with Vash, Lilly, Lovino, and Feliciano. Matthew leaned on the edge, still standing outside the truck while Alfred didn't waste any time jumping into the back of the truck of the school's running back.

"No worries, the hero is here." He announced.

Lilly giggled at his outburst and I rolled my eyes, turning to Matthew. "Did you see Arthur on your way here? He was supposed to bring Emil and Lukas." I informed Matthew.

Matt shook his head, "No, but I think he said he was going to follow Tino and Berwald. You know Matthias was on his way too, right?"

I groaned, "No, I didn't. Whatever, as long as Ludwig doesn't bring Gilbert. I can't stand him once he gets around your brother and Matthias." I confessed and Matthew laughed to himself.

"Grace?" I turned at the sound of my name to see Lovino looking annoyed as usual.

"What's up?" A glance from him told me what was wrong. He didn't want me talking to Matthew. I gave Matthew a small glance and then met Lovino's gaze.

"Hey, Grace can I talk to you for a second?" Alfred's voice caused both me and Lovino to look up. As much as I disliked Alfred, I had to get away from Lovino for a minute. His possessiveness was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, sure." I moved carefully to get out of the truck bed and followed Alfred a few feet away, just out of hearing distance of the others. "What is it?"

Alfred smiled down at me, "I saw you cheering tonight. You're pretty good."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "So you were watching me?" I asked a little flattered.

"Yeah, you looked pretty good doing those stunts." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, "You should pay less attention to the cheerleaders and more attention to what's happening on the field. Maybe we'd win a few games." I shrugged.

Alfred flushed slightly, "Hey, we win games! This is only the second game we lost this season!" He defended.

I felt a smirk tug on my lips, "one for three. The odds don't seem to be in your favor. I'm pretty sure Gilbert's the one who saved your ass in that first game too."

Alfred looked away for a moment, seemingly gathering himself before continuing, "Look, Grace I wanted to ask you something." I waited in silence, biting back a few remarks. "Do you want to go to homecoming with me?"

I was taken aback by his question, but recovered quickly. "I already have a date." I revealed.

This didn't seem to faze Alfred, "Yeah, that's what Matthew said, but wouldn't you rather go with a hero?"

I watched him for a moment. Was this guy serious? "Bye, Alfred."

I didn't even take a step before he grabbed onto my arm, "Very funny, Grace. Seriously though do you want to go with me or what?" I knew he was dumb, but I didn't think it was this bad.

"No, I don't. I'm going with my boyfriend." I glanced over to Lovino to see him shooting daggers over to us. Arthur had just pulled up and was looking at me apparently concerned.

"You're boyfriend?" I turned back to Alfred. He looked almost sad by this new development.

I nodded, "Yes, my boyfriend. Lovino. Now let go." Alfred did as I asked and let me go. I rushed back to the group, expecting Alfred to follow me, but he didn't.

"What did he want?" Lovino asked when I took a seat between him and Emil, who was watching me quietly. I never really spoke with Emil, but he seemed nice enough. All I really knew about him was he was Lukas's brother.

"Nothing important." I replied looking up to see Alfred walking in the opposite direction. I gave low whistle catching Matthew's attention and I nodded in his brother's direction. He followed my gaze and excused himself from Arthur's presence.

He walked around the car until he was behind Lovino and myself, "He asked anyways didn't he?" I nodded and Matthew sighed before jumping in his truck to catch up with his brother.

Matthew's POV

I drove around and cut off Alfred, who had managed to make it pretty far in the short time he'd been walking. "Where are you going?" I asked, getting out of the car.

Alfred looked up at me. He looked so upset, "Home. Look if you just came here to tell me you told me, save it, Matt." He spat.

I frowned deeply, hurt building in my chest, "You think I'd do that?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Get in the car, Alfred." I demanded softly. Alfred watched me for a moment before doing what I said. I started to drive home when Alfred slammed his fist into the glove compartment, making me jump. "Why did you do that?" I asked splitting my attention between not crashing and Alfred.

"She has a boyfriend." Alfred said.

"So you hit my car?" I asked. Alfred just sat back, fuming. I watched him for a second before turning back to the road, "You really like her?" I asked unsure why my brother was acting like this.

He let out a frustrated sigh and look off his glasses to clean them with the helm of his shirt, "I don't even know, Matt."


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred's POV

I watched as Lovino handed her a rose and kissed her cheek, feeling blood begin to boil under my skin. What did he have that I didn't? Besides Grace, that is. "What are you looking at?" I turned to see Matthias standing beside me. He looked down the hall to where Lovino was standing talking with Grace. "Why are you staring at Grace?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gilbert chimed in, throwing his arms around our necks. "Our little Alfred has a crush."

I pushed his arm off, "No I don't."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "You can't fool us, Al. So what should we do about the Italian?" He asked watching Grace skip off in the other direction to go to class.

Matthias smiled brightly and turned to us, "I have an idea. He's going to be staying late since he's on the soccer team right?" I nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "Okay, then let's just get him after practice."

I turned to Matthias, not really following. "Get him? What's that supposed to mean?"

Matthias and Gilbert exchanged a look and Gilbert placed his hand firmly on my shoulder, "We'll just get him alone, you know. Talk to him and convince him to break up with Grace. Then you can ask her out."

I looked between them. Could that actually work? Lovino seemed to really like her… "Okay. We can try that."

Gilbert patted my back, "Come on, let's go before were late for Bio again."

Lovino's POV

"Bastardo, stop touching me." I grumbled, shrugging Antonio's arm off my shoulder again.

He just continued smiling, "Come on, Lovi! We have our first game next week aren't you excited?"

I nodded, "I guess."

"You know what else is next week? Homecoming." He nudged me with his elbow and I felt my ears begin to heat up.

"So?" I questioned avoiding looking at him. Why did he always do this?

"So you're going with Grace, right?" His smile widened before I even answered.

I knew I was bright red. "Yeah, so what? Don't talk about Grace." I muttered. Why did he have to bring up Grace?

His smile started to fade, "Are you alright, Amigo? Your face is like a tomato. You didn't have a fight with her did you?"

I shook my head. "Then what's the problem?"

I bit my lip, how do you explain something so stupid? He wasn't going to understand, "I really like her, okay?" Antonio was quiet for a second and then burst out laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" I spat.

He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry, Lovi. I just don't understand why that is a problem. I assumed you liked her, that's why she's your girlfriend." I looked away and his laughing stopped, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It just doesn't make any sense."

I shook my head, "Forget about it, it doesn't matter."

"Yo! Vargas!" I looked up to see Alfred and his friends walking toward where I stood on the soccer field with Antonio.

"What the hell do they want?" I asked no one in particular.

The three of them finally got up to us and Alfred smiled, "Can we talk to you for a second… alone?" He asked looking pointedly at Antonio.

I shot a look to the Spaniard and he nodded, tapping my shoulder twice. He wasn't going very far. Despite him being a pain in the ass, I couldn't deny he was my best friend. "What's up?" I asked stuffing my hands into my pockets.

Alfred turned to Gilbert. Something wasn't right. "I want you to break up with Grace."

Alfred's POV

Lovino's face went from shocked to pissed in less than a second, "Hell no. Who do you idiotas think you are?" He was bright red when we walked up, but now he was almost purple. That's when everything started to go downhill.

Gilbert gave Lovino a rough shove, almost knocking him off balance. "It's not a request. Break up with her." Lovino steadied himself and looked to Gilbert.

"You can't tell me what to do."

Gilbert gave him another shove, this time knocking him to the floor, "Vargas, I think it's in your best interest to do what you're told."

"Gil, what are you doing?" I asked gripping his shoulder.

Gilbert gave me a smirk, "Helping you out. So what do you say, Lovino?" The fallen Italian was starting to pick himself up off the floor, shouting what I'm sure were swears in Italian.

Matthias instantly knocked him to the ground again, "You need to give us an answer before we let you up."

This wasn't right. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. We were only supposed to talk to him. "Guys-"

"Hey, leave him alone." Antonio's voice rang out across the field. Shit. Antonio wasn't a fighter by nature, but when he was pissed… that was a different story entirely.

Gilbert turned his attention to Antonio, "Or what?" He shoved Antonio, easily knocking him off balance. Antonio was up in a flash fists clenched. This was not going to end well.

Grace's POV

"There you guys are! I've been." I stopped. It was just Feliciano. "Feli, where are Antonio and Lovino?" I asked pushing off the locker I was standing by with Matthew.

Feli's smile dropped, "I thought they were with you."

"With me?" I asked. I loved Feli, but sometimes he just didn't make any sense, "Feli, you were literally just with them at soccer practice. How could they have been with me?"

"I had to go to my locker after practice and said I'd catch up later. Lovino was still on the field when I left." Feli explained.

I glanced at Matthew and then back to Feliciano, "Well maybe they're still there. Let's go find them. Come on Mattie." The three of us walked across campus where the boys were supposed to have been practicing.

Instead of finding Lovino and Antonio goofing around like I'd expected, we found something very different. You spotted them from across the field. Gilbert's silver hair giving them away. It was Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthias and nothing good ever happened when those three got together. "Matt, how do you feel about being an only child?" I asked, feeling anger being to burn in my veins. I already had a pretty good idea of what was happening.

Matthew and Feliciano seemingly hadn't come to that conclusion yet. Matthew looked at me confused, "What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill your brother." I stated before walking over toward the group. The other two were on my heels. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked, catching the attention of everyone present. Alfred looked horrified at my arrival.

"Grace! Just the girl we wanted to see!" Gilbert greeted cheerfull, throwing his arm around me.

"Don't touch me." I commanded before spotting Antonio and Lovino. They were both sitting up watching me, but they were beat up pretty badly. I turned to the three still standing, "Are you fucking kidding me? You guys are assholes." I knelt down beside Lovino and Antonio in an attempt to help them up. "Matt, Feli, give me a hand would you?"

"I didn't do anything." I heard Alfred say defensively.

I caught Matthew's eye as I let Antonio lean on him, Feliciano held up Lovino. I turned and caught the American's eye, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't touch them. You can ask Antonio." He said gesturing to him.

I didn't understand what his point was. "So? What do you want a gold star? I didn't exactly see you helping either. You're just as bad as they are." I motioned for my friends to follow me.

"Grace, you can't be made at me, I'm the hero."

"Grace, let it go." Matthew said delicately, but I couldn't do it.

I turned back around slowly a pleading look on Alfred's face, "You're the hero?"

"Grace…" Feliciano's voice broke in quietly.

"You're a joke, Alfred. Walking around thinking you're the hero, you're a coward. You couldn't even tell your friends to back off. So what if you didn't touch them, you're still the problem. Now, I'm going to let you go this time because your Matthew's brother, but if any of you ever come within twenty feet of my friends, just remember Vash is one of my best friends and I'm a damn good shot myself." I warned before heading toward the car, Matthew and Feliciano supporting Antonio and Lovino. When we got to my car, Antonio and Lovino leaned against the back of it. I looked them over and pulled out my cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Lovino asked quickly.

"Vash?" I questioned as the phone was answered on the other end. "Where are you?" I listened to his answer carefully. He wasn't that far away, "Come back to school and bring your first aid kit." I heard him ask why and glanced at the two teens leaning against the trunk of my car. "No questions." He sighed on the other end and informed me he'd be right over. I hung up and looked between Antonio and Lovino. "Who wants to explain what happened?" I asked.

Antonio looked to Lovino, who was staring at the floor. "Can we talk about this later?" He asked.

I wanted to tell him no, but something in his tone made me nod. "Of course." I leaned on the car next to him and look his hand.

He gave it a light squeeze "Grace?"

I looked over to Lovino, "Yeah?"

He pressed his lips to mine quickly before looking away, "Nothing."


End file.
